parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jam (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Warner Bros.'s 1996 Live Action/animated film Space Jam. Cast: * Michael Jordan - Hercules (Hercules; 1997) * Stanley "Stan" Podolak - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Juanita Jordan - Megara (Hercules; 1997) * Jeffery Jordan - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Jasmine Jordan - Penny (The Rescuers) * Marcus Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Jordan Housekeeper - Elsa (Frozen) * Bill Murray - Gru (Despicable Me) * Larry Bird - Kristoff (Frozen) * Commisioner - Wreck-It Ralph * Bugs Bunny - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Lola Bunny - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Daffy Duck - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Sylvester - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Porky Pig - Short-Tail (Sitio Do Picapao Amarelo; 2012) * Tweety Bird - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Road Runner - Kevin (Up) * Wile E. Coyote - Dag (The Barnyard) * Granny - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Elmer Fudd - Charles Muntz (Up) * Yosemite Sam - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) * Tazmanian Devil - Wolverine (Timon and Pumbaa) * Pepé Le Pew - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) * Marvin the Martian - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Foghorn Leghorn - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Sniffles - Fievel (An American Tail) * Hubie and Bertie - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Toro the Bull - Topsy (The Land Before Time) * Mr. Swackhammer - Kazar (The Wild) * Pound (Orange Nerdluck) - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) * Bang (Green Nerdluck) - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nawt (Red Nerdluck) - Simba (Young; The Lion King; 1994) * Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) - Kaa (Young; Jungle Cubs) * Pound (Orange Monstar) - Farley (Charlotte's Web II: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * Bang (Green Monstar) - Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Nawt (Red Monstar) - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) * Bupkus (Purple Monstar) - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Blanko (Blue Monstar) - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) Gallery: Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Michael Jordan Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Stanley "Stan" Podolak Megara in Hercules 1997.jpg|Megara as Juanita Jordan David Heaven.png|David as Jeffery Jordan Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Jasmine Jordan Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Marcus Jordan Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Jordan Housekeeper Gru4.png|Gru as Bill Murray Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Larry Bird Maurice octet-stream.jpg|Maurice as Commisioner Balto1-0.jpg|Balto as Bugs Bunny Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Lola Bunny Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Daffy Duck Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Sylverster Short-Tail.png|Short-Tail as Porky Pig Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Tweety Bird Kevin1 (1).jpg|Kevin as Road Runner Dag.jpg|Dag as Wile E. Coyote Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Nanny as Granny Charlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Elmer Fudd AlamedaSlim.png|Alamedas Slim as Yosemite Sam A Hungry Wolverine.png|Wolverine as Tasmanian Devil Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O' Malley as Pewe le Pew Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Marvin the Martian Big Bird in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Foghorn Leghorn Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Sniffles Remy and emile.png|Remy and Emile as Hubie and Bert Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as El Toro Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Mr. Swackhammer Tod.png|Tod (Young) as Pound (Orange Nerdluck) Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Bang (Green Nerdluck) Simba (Young).jpg|Simba (Young) as Nawt (Red Nerdluck) Lucky-101-dalmatians-animated-storybook-18.7.jpg|Lucky as Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) Young Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Young) as Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) Farley the Fox.jpg|Farley as Pound (Orange Monstar) Dark Dragon.jpg|Dark Dragon as Bang (Green Monstar) Profile - Scar.jpg|Scar (Animated) as Nawt (Red Monstar) Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Bupkus (Purple Monster) Savio.png|Savio as Blanko (Blue Monstar) See Also: * Looney Tunes (Davidchannel's Version) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Davidchannel's Version) Category:Davidchannel Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Warner Bros. Movies